Blue Thunder Clash
by TealOkami
Summary: In the outskirts of the Hidden Leaf Village lived a young orphan girl, named Teal Okami, who can transform into a wolf. After being rescued by Kakashi and taking her under his wing, Teal begins adjusting her new life in a world full of people and new adventures that awaited her.
1. Chapter 1

Blue Thunder Clash

(A Naruto Fanfic)

Chapter 1: The Beginning

In the village of the Hidden Leaves, with all of its people, the young to the elderly were sound asleep.

Dreaming about what today will bring them.

With the merchants, they hope today will bring them new sales and new costumers.

With the youngsters, some can't wait to open their eyes and play with their friends.

Meanwhile the others will show off their new shinobi skills and brag how they'll pass the exams in the acadamy in hopes of become strong ninja.

It was still dark out, and time was close to minutes with daybreak underway.

But not everyone was up and about.

In this case one wolf was.

A young beautiful she-wolf whose fur was the color of the purest shade of blue, not too dark and not to light, raced through the trees.

Then hopped over fallen logs, as if she flew over it.

Next ran along the sides of the rushing streams.

Finally she climbed up along the path of the cliff that lead up to the mountain and through the clearing of the forest that's faced north of the village.

She smiled as her brown eyes wandered over the village, not missing a single buliding due to her keen eyesight, and enjoying the view.

But she had a important task to accomplish.

The wolf looked over, beyond the distance of the village.

Periwinkles and indigo clouds was beginning to swirl in the sky.

As a sign of the awakening sun.

"Just on time.'' The blue wolf muttered, watching the sky dance.

She lifted her snout then howled.

The sun climbed to the highest peak of the sky.

Its rays stretched throughout the sleepy village, touching other lands with its morning shine.

The villagers began to wake up rubbing their tired and crusty eyes due to mainly the shewolf's howl. Some villagers find this rather annoying while some find it very welcoming.

The sun climber higher and higher to its highest peak, marking today a new day.


	2. Chapter 2

Blue Thunder Clash

Chapter 2: Enter Teal Okami

''Mission complete. Yup another job well done if I do say so myself.'' The she wolf grin with pride then she turned her flack around and headed back to the forest.

She wolf's P.O.V

Oh I'm sorry didn't mean to leave you hanging but I'm kinda in a hurry before anyone sees me. Why you may ask? Well I'll you as long as you can keep it a secret.

Just to let you know I'm no ordinary wolf. To tell you the truth I'm actually I'm human oh no this is my wolf form. Sadly I don't know anyone else like me cause I never knew who my parents were.

I don't even remember what they look like, I sorta grew up in the village but I was considered an orphan and alone. None of the villagers paid attention to me at all. They always looked at me in disgust as if I carried some sort of disease especially the village kids,

Food was hard to find cause I would never steal, so when there's no one around, I would go through the garbage heap to satisfied my aching stomach. To solve the problem, I went looking for something to eat outside the village.

As I searched, I ended up getting lost. It was cold and I was scared. So scared my ears and tail popped out. This would happen at random times since I didn't know how to control my wolf ability. Then I found myself at a house in the distant and went towards it, thinking it was abandoned, since it looked like no one lived there.

Curiosity got the best of me as I went to investigate but thanks to my clumsy self, I fell flat on my face, with a loud thud. Next thing you know the door opened and I scrambled myself, ready to make a run for it.

Too late a woman found me, horrified at seeing my scrawny self and even saw my ears and tail. Great she's gonna think I'm a yokai or something.

"Oh you poor child what you doing out here in the cold this late?" To my surprise, she wasn't scared of me at all in fact she sounded concern.

"Gomensai you see I was just finding food and I got lost.'' And I started to cry.

"Aw you poor child, don't cry.'' She picked me up, burying my face into her shoulder and ruffled my hair, ceasing my cries. "Let's get you inside out of this harsh wind.''

Once we were inside, she gave me first bath. Scrubbing the dirt off my face and washing my hair, ears and tail. I enjoyed it so much it made me feel better.

After the bath she gave me fresh, clean clothes, fed me, and even gave me more after I wolfed down the first dish!

Eventually she adopted as her granddaughter, and became my Sobo chan which means grandmother.

Then the next day Sobo chan gave me a name! Teal Okami. Cause she saw me shape shifted into a full fledged blue wolf pup.

As time pass Sobo chan taught me about medicine, how to read and write, also how to survive the wilderness. She even go to the village and brought back new clothes for me including extra goods a kid would dream of having.

Since I was very young, I didn't have full control of my shape shifting ability.

This wasn't a problem for Sobo chan at all cause she can turn into a wolf too and taught me how to control it.

I loved Sobo chan and she loved me because the for the first time I was happy. Truly, truly happy.

One day Sobo chan stepped out for an errand, leaving me at home, to keep me out of villagers eyes for my own safety.

I would always wait by the big window facing the path she would take when she left and when she came home.

As I waited for her return, I began to worry about Sobo chan and this confused me.

The village wasn't far from the house so maybe she gotten lost or something. I don't know why I was so worried cause she always comes home on time. But 2 hours passed.

Another hour later, then another, then another.

Now I was concerned, I waited more not moving an inch from the window.

Days pass and I continued to wait. I would even eat my meals, and sleep on the sofa while I waited.

Until I realize she wasn't coming home.

I didn't know why she wasn't coming home, I thought she must have lost her way in the village, or injured. I didn't know what to do.

All I wanted was Sobo chan to come home, make meals together, laugh and play, and tell me a story before I went to bed every night.

I couldn't wait anymore, so I ran out of the house on all fours, shape shifted into a wolf, and followed the same path Sobo chan took towards the mountain that faced the village.

I knew I putting myself in danger but I had no choice, I was willing to risk anything even my life for the sake of Sobo chan to come home safe and sound.

At the break of dawn, I raised my little head and howled as loud as I could. It echoed through the village and I hoped she'll hear me.

I've been doing this ritual since I was eight years old.

I did remember her saying if something bad happen to her, no matter what the trouble was, go to the village cause its safer there. She would say this every time she left.

But soon rumors of my whereabouts spread through the village. If that wasn't bad enough, there was even a high reward for my pelt and hunters began to flock the forest day and night looking.

*Jump start to the present!*

"Huf huf.''

The sound of my thundering paws vibrated through the forest floor as I ran through brush.

Usually around this time the hunters began their search, setting up traps, and sharpening their shirikens and kunais, doing whatever it takes to kill me for my prized pelt.

One time I almost stepped on a trap I didn't even see! Boy was I sure lucky just thinking about it gives me the heebie chibbies.

What's even more terrifying was I began hearing sounds of hunters on the move, but I manage to dodge the incoming weapons and traps.

"Humph they think they're so smart. How stupid can they be?" I laughed.

Out of know where a shiriken came flying on my blind side before I could even see it and I felt a sharp pain on my right flank.

"YAHHH!" I cried, it was so painful, worse than a thorn.

I was so in shocked, my body wouldn't budge I couldn't even lift a paw. I felt blood pouring out of my side and it was hard for me to breath.

'Why is everything so hazy? Everything's becoming dark...It hurts.' I whimpered and fell to the ground.

"Help...'' I fainted, and change back into my human self.

"Sir I think we finally got that Mongrel!" a voice cried out.

'Where's that voice coming from?' I tried to look where the voice was coming from, next minute I heard more voices. (No I wasn't hallucinating!)

"How do we know she's the one we're looking for?" Another voice said.

(See told ya! On with the story.)

'Wait how do they know that I'm a female wolf?!'

The voices grew closer

"Only one way to find out."

I shut my eyes ready for the possible income but then I heard a punch and someone screaming bloody murder. "AHHHHH!"

That made my ears bleed, followed by deadly silence.

''What the heck was that?'' OK now I'm officially scared. What if it was another hunter? They would probably kill each other just for the reward if they were that ruthless.

What if it was?

Just to make sure, I peek my eyes open then gasped to see standing right in front of me, close enough for me to see his entire self.

Was a masked figure.

'Is he one of them? If he was then he would've kill me right now.' But he was just standing there, staring at me.

Hello there's a katana behind his shoulder duh he's a hunter duh! My inner self shouted.

"Please don't kill me. I don't want to die.'' I cried. "Please help me.''

Darkness consumed my vision once again.

I cringed as I felt the shiriken being pulled out of my side. I thought this was the end.

Suddenly I heard a cloth ripped or at least that's what I think I heard, and it was pressed on my wound.

'Is he trying to stop the bleeding?'

The figure scooped me up easily thinking I didn't weigh that much and I rested my head against his shoulder, then carried me to the village to seek medical treatment.

You know what? After nearly being on the brick of death, then being rescued by some masked savor after I thought he was a hunter, I have to say that today was confusing so yeah I'm just going to take a nap right now while being carried to some unknown place and I'll deal with it later.

So see ya!

*Faints again*


	3. Chapter 3

Blue Thunder

Chapter 3

The hospital, one of those places I feared the most.

When you're a human and you can turn into a wolf.

The hospital is one of those places to avoid trust me.

I fear what the doctors discover who or what I am. Basically I don't want to be a lab guinea pig or lab wolf in this case.

As I was sound asleep in a comfy bed, I was unaware that two people were in the same room as me.

"This young lady is very lucky surviving a deep gash in her side.'' The blonde medic nin commented.

"How deep was the wound?" The grey hair masked ninja asked.

"Well to the you the truth," The medicnin place her hands on her sides. "It was pretty gruesome. Deep enough to penetrate her intestines but during the surgery to my surprise, the blade didn't reach her intestines."

"I'm surprised too,'' He said "I know from expirence no one can survive a stab wound like that, she would've died instantly.'' Then he asked. "How long will before she wakes up Tsunade?''

"It's hard to say.'' The Lady Hokage replied.

"Why's that?"

"You see,'' Tsunade paused and began to explain. "After the surgery, I notice that she looked very skinny, as if she hasn't eatened yet her nurtition is stable. However she looks like she's been living out in the woods all her life with no human contact,''

''Poor girl, probably lived outside of the village by herself without parents or any realtives." She sighed, then looked at the ninja sternly. "When this girl wakes up don't try anything that might scare her. ''

"Yes Tsunade sama.'' The male ninja nod his head.

They turn their attention to the sound of my groaning.

"Huh? What-?" The light blinded my eyes as I slowly adjusted them.

I slowly sat up and looked at my surroundings, then hearing somone beside me.

"Glad to see you awake kiddo."

I turn my head at the voice saw...

A woman? Am I dreaming?

"What happened? Where am I?" I rubbed my eyes.

"You're in the Hidden Village Hospital-"

"Hospital?!" I felt my face turn to pale white. _"No no this cannot be happening!''_ My worst nightmare came true.

So many thoughts of expierments and science scenarios played in my head. I was so horrified that I almost peed in my gown.

' _They're gonna find out about me being a wolf!"_ I gotta get out of here!

Then scarmbled out of my bed but stopped by a sharp pain in my side.

"Youch!"

"Take it easy dear, no one is going to hurt you.'' The woman tried to calm me and smiled softly.

"Are you sure?" I asked. That smile reminded me of Sobo chan's when she found me that night.

"I promise you're in safe hands.'' The woman replied. Finally I calmed down.

"Thank you miss for healing me.'' I said politly.

"You're welcome! Oh where are my manners? I'm Tsunade, the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf village.'' The blond Hokage introduce herself.

"Nice to meet you Miss Tsunade!" I smiled.

"Oh please, call me Tsunade.'' She then whispered. "Calling me miss makes me feel old.''

"Ok Tsunade sama.'' I giggled. "So um how did I get here?"

"I brought you here.''

"Huh?" I turn my head left, a small gasp escaped from my lips.

There was the masked man sitting beside me.

The same one that I encountered from the forest.

"It's you!" I gasped, and wondered why was he wearing that mask?

My thoughts were intrrupted by a light tap on my shoulder by Tsuande.

''Would like something to eat? You must be hungry.'' She asked.

My stomach answered for me by growling so loud it echoed the entire room.

"Yes..." I blushed.

"Ok I'll be back in a few minutes.'' Tsunade tried to supress her laugh.

She left, leaving me and the masked stranger alone, and we both heard a burst of laughter in the hall. It was from Tsunade.

The masked man tried hard not to laugh but not even the hard shell that covered his enitre face was powerful enough to hide the escaping chuckles.

Then I found it funny. Soon the two of us were laughing and it was raining snot.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't expect that it just came out of nowhere.'' I laughed.

"It's alright." He chuckled. "That was funny though.''

"Thank you.'' I said. "Um can I ask you something?"

"Sure.'' He said.

"Are you one of those hunters?" I asked. "From the village?"

"Me? No, I'm actually from the Anbu.'' The masked ninja said.

"Anbu?'' My head cocked head sideways. "What's that?"

"You never heard of the Anbu?!" He was stunned, hearing this, surely everybody in the shinobi world knew what the Anbu is. _'Except for this one.'_ He sweatdropped behind his mask.

"Nope, I never heard of them.'' I replied, "Can you tell me?"

"I suppose I can tell you.'' He scrathed behind his head and explained who they were.

"Wow." I pointed at his mask. "So you were that to hide your identity?"

"Yeah.''

"What kind of animal is it?"

"A dog.''

"It looks more like a cat.'' I smiled and pointed at the stripes. "See it looks like whiskers.'' I even meowed randomly.

Behind his mask he blush at my meow. He thought it was cute the way I said it. _'Thank kami I have this on my face is burning up'_

"So what do you look like behind that mask?" I asked.

"Why you ask?" He asked.

"Its just weird talking to a masked stranger who saved my life." I exclaimed. "I mean I want to at least see who my savor looks like so that why I can thank you properly.''

"Oh um," He hestitated.

"Please?"

"I don't know.''

"Please?" I begged "Please with sugar on top?"

"Well," He saw my big puppy dog eyes and gave in. "Alright you win.''

"Yay!" I cheered.

"It's getting hot in here anyways so," His gloved hand raised up to his mask, removed it and set it aside. "K you can look now.''

Once I saw his face I was speechless.

There was another mask covering up to his nose. The way his hair hung in front of his face, I found it cute and his eyes were visble.

One was black while the other was closed with a long scar running across it.

"What happened to your eye?" I asked.

"Long story.'' He looked away, and saw sadness in his good eye.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound rude.'' I started to feel bad.

"Hey don't worry about it.'' He turn his head back to me and smiled at me with one eye closed. "Don't feel bad just because you asked.''

 _'Aw he looks even cuter the way he smile like that'_ I giggledreturned the smile. "By the way what's your name?"

"My name is Kakashi Hatake.'' He introduced himself "What's your name?"

"My name is Teal Okami.'' I said.

Kakashi repeated my name. "Teal Okami, that's a pretty name.''

"You think so?"

"Yeah it suits you.'' Kakashi smiled.

"Aw thanks.'' I rubbed my arm in a shy way then looked away."By the way how old are you?"

"Take a guess.'' Kakashi said.

"Really?" I crossed my arms and gave him a look.

"What?"

"I hate gussing games.'' I huffed.

"Come on.'' He encourage me. "Give it a try if guess right you win something.''

"Now that you put it that way hmm 16?" I guessed.

"Nope try again.'' Kakashi said.

"Um 17?" I tried again.

"Nope.''

"15?"

"Nope!" He chuckled.

"Urgh I give up!" I throw my hands in the air.

"Ok ok I'll tell you.'' Kakashi waved his hand. "I'm 14.''

"You're 14?! I was dumbfounded when heard my eyes were bugged out.

"I know I look older.'' He scratch in the back off his head. "I get that alot.''

"Yeah and you sound older too!" I pointed out. "I think its kinda cool.''

"Aw thanks and because you're tried you still win something.'' He smiled.

"Really?! Yay!" I cheered.

The door opened and Tsunade came in.

"Supper's up! Sorry it took long than I expected but I hope you enjoy this.''

I literally drooled at the sight of cooked food. It had been awhile since I had a cooked meal.

"Mmm smells good!" I chomped down the food in one glup.

"Wow you're hungry." Tsunade exclaimed. "Would you like some more?"

"Yes please.'' I gave her a smile. "This is delicous!"

"Heh alright I'll be right back.'' Tsunade grabbed my tray and headed back out.

20 dinner trips later...

"Ugh I'm full.'' I patted my round stomach.

"You must be.'' Tsunade chuckled.

"Yeah thanks for the meal.''

"Aw you're welcome sweetheart.'' Tsunade ruffled my hair making me giggle. "You're so polite and so sweet I could give you a big hug.'' And she did but squeezing the life out of me.

"Tsunade too tight.'' I choked "Can't breathe.''

"Oh my bad!" Tsunade release her death embrace.

"Its ok.'' I said, catching my breath.

"Feeling better?" she asked. I nod my head yes.

"Good," Tsunade said. "cause I wanted to talk to you.''

"Ok?" I said.

She locked the door behind her and seated in front of me. "Do you have any quesions you would like to ask me?"

"Um- well uh. Do you know who I'm really am?" I asked. "I mean me being a-''

"A wolf?" Tsunade finished my sentence.

"How did you know?" I asked nervously.

"During your surgery while you were unconsious.'' Tsunade said and notice the worried look on my face. "Sweetheart, the reason why I wanted to talk to you is because I want to help you, not hurt you.''

"You want to help me?" I asked.

"Of course." Tsunade smiled.

"Its the Hokage's job.'' Kakashi said.

"Oh ok.'' I said.

"I have an idea!" Tsuande said. "We can make this into a game.''

"A game?"

"Sure! You and I can take turns asking each other questions. If you're alright that.'' Tsuande suggested. I thought about it.

"Ok!" I smiled. "Can Kakashi stay?"

Kakashi looked at me. "You want me to?"

"Sure why not?" I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Alright then I'll stay.'' And he remain seated.

"Um if you don't mind me asking are you guys going to keep me as a-?" I began.

"An expirement or guinea pig?" Tsunade laughed "Of course not!'

"Phew that's a relief.'' I grinned.

"Is that what you worried about?" The medcial nin asked.

"Yeah.'' I admitted.

After I answered more questions, I became more relax and open to Tsunade with Kakashi by my side.

"So does anyone else know about me being a wolf during the surgery?" I asked.

"No only me, and now Kakashi knows about this.'' Tsunade whispered and winked. "This going to stay just the three of us.'' Hearing that made me smile. "So how old are you?"

"I'm 12.'' I replied.

"You're 12?!" Kakashi's eyes bugged out. "I thought you were 11 or something.''

I raised an eyebrow at the grey haired ninja. "Why cause I look younger?"

"Guys.'' Tsunade coughed grabbing our attention back to her.

"Sorry Tsunade sama." We both said.

She then asked if I have any family or relatives and I told her I don't except I was adopted.

With that said the room grew with akward silence.

This bothered the three of us especially Kakashi.

'Gosh I never knew.' His eyes grew sad. 'She's an orphan like me, I know what that's like being alone but some reason I'm being to feel drawn to her.'

"Um Tsunade sama how long do I have to stay here?" I changed the subject.

"About two weeks.'' The medical nin said.

"Two weeks?" I groaned.

"Don't worry it won't take long." she reassured me. "While you're recovering, I'll be registering you so that way you be familar with the village.''

"But where will I live?" I asked.

"Its hard to say but since you're unfamilar with the village, I'll have you stay here in the meantime.'' Tsuande said and left the room.

"Ok.'' I accepted it but was disappointed cause I'll be stuck in bed for two. whole. freaking. weeks.

BOOOOOOORRRRRRIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG!

That's all I can say.

"Not a fan of hospitals?" Kakashi asked.

"Psh hell no! Its one of the most boring places ever to be in, I'd rather be out there then stuck in bed!"

Kakashi found my glum expression very amusing. "I know how you feel.'' He laied his hands behind his head. "I hate it too.''

"Really?" I turn my head to him. "You too?"

"Mhm.'' He nod "I also know what its like not having any parents cause I don't have any too.''

"You don't?" I was shocked.

"Yeah," His voice grew sad. "Is that why you joined the Anbu?" I asked. "I guess.'' Kakashi shrugged. "I was just picked cause of me being advance of my chakra."

"Guess we're both alone huh?" I lowered my head. Kakashi didn't say anything but he didn't like seeing me so sad.

Suddenly I felt his gloved hand ontop of mine, breaking my thoughts.

"I guess we have that in common.'' He sighed.

I blushed at the way he looked at me full of empathy made me feel warm inside.

But the first time in my life since Sobo chan disappeared I never knew Kakashi expierenced the same thing I was felt while growing up.

No parents and lonesome. As if we found each other or something. (Not to be mushy or anything but you get the picture.) To be honest I didn't like how sad he looked too.

"Kakashi?" I asked.

"Yes Teal?" Kakashi said.

"Do you want be friends?" I offered.

"Friends?" Kakashi asked.

"Sure. Besides it looks like we both could use one" I smiled sweetly.

The grey haired ninja was touched by this. All his life ever since his teamates and sensei had passed away, he was always alone and never really opened up to anyone.

Except Guy.

 _'But maybe that can change.'_ He thought. _'Wouldn't hurt to give her a chance.'_

"Alright friends it is.'' Kakashi announced.

"YAY!" I was so happy that I hugged him. Poor Kakashi didn't expect that!

"Whoops sorry.'' I began to pull away,embarrassed. To my surprise he stopped me and raised my chin, meeting his eye.

"It's ok.'' Kakashi smiled. Then he embraced me back to his arms. I smile as I return the hug.

It lasted a few seconds...

"So since we are now friends, let's come up with nicknames.'' I suggested.

"Ok.'' He came up with one for me. "How about for you Tealie.''

"I like it!" I said. Then it was my turn. "How about Gramps?"

"Why cause of my hair?" Kakashi groaned not liking the idea.

"Yes.'' I grin with mischief

"Alright Shorty.'' He smirked.

"You idiot!'' I pretended to cry, making Kakashi regret what he said.

"Teal I'm sorry," He said. "I didn't mean to hurt you I-''

"Sike!" Shooting my head up and poked him. "You really thought I was crying? Ha! You should've seen the look on your face!"

I exploded with laughter after seeing the WTF look on Kakashi's face.

Seeing my laugh so hard made it hard for Kakashi to surpress his laughter.

Me and Kakashi couldn't take it anymore and died as another explosion wave of laughter echoed throughout the entire hospital.

Possibly the entire village heard us. Yup we were that loud haha!

We regain our normal oxygen level and looked at each other.

"Wow I haven't laughed like that in a long time.'' Kakashi rubbed his eyebrow and wagged his finger at me. "You got me good.''

"Thank you for finally noticing.'' I smirked.

"So what nickname were you actually gonna call me?" He chuckled. "And please don't call me Gramps.''

"No its not.'' I giggled."It's Shi kun. Better?"

"Better.'' Kakashi smiled.

"Just to make it clear,'' I smirked. "Just don't call me Shorty ok?"

"As long as you don't call me Gramps.'' He smirked back. We bro fisted "Deal.''

After a chatting more, Kakashi noticed the sun beginning to set, close to nightime.

"I hate to say this but I have to get going now."

"Aw Shi kun do you have to?" I whined.

"Unfortunalty yes.'' He sighed but added. "But I'll come back and visit you tomorrow.''

"Really?!" My eyes lit up.

"Sure.'' Kakashi ruffled my hair.

"Pinky promise?" I extended my little finger to him.

"Ninja promise.'' Kakashi hooked his glove pinky with mine

Soon I began yawn and rubbed my eyes, feeling tired.

Luckly Tsunade came in and said that I needed rest.

Carefully I laied down and Kakashi helped pull the covers on me. "Thanks Kakashi.'' I yawned.

"Comfy?" He asked.

"Mhm.'' I nodded, triedly

''You're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow k?" Kakashi patted my shoulder.

"Ok." I muttered "See you tomorrow Shi kun.''

Once I was asleep Kakashi walked out not making a sound and headed home.

After showering, eating and finally in bed, today's events played in his head, from while he was on patrol, to when he and I met and in the end became friends.

"She's a really nice girl.'' Kakashi said to himself. "Its weird even though we just met, while I was with her, she made me feel happy. I was myself again."

He smiled as he looked across the window. "I can't wait to see her tomorrow."

Soon the young ninja fell asleep, replaying today's events as well as I.

Both me and Kakashi were looking forward towards the new day.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Hello everybody, Teal here! Excited for the Christmas? I know I am ^^ And since Christmas is coming in less in 5 days, I've decided why not post not one but three new chapters of this story yay! I do aplogize for not posting new chapters and keeping you readers wondering when the next chapter gonna be up. I've been just taking a break. Well onward to the story!

Later gators ;)

Blue Thunder Clash

Chapter 4

At the break of dawn at the Hidden Leaf Hospital...

I stirred and woken up cause this was my normal wake up time.

Tsunade must've heard me cause she was checking up on me, every now and then.

"Teal? What you doing up so early?"

"I usually wake up around this early.'' I sat up.

"Teal go back to sleep. A child like you shouldn't be waking up this early.'' Tsuande scolded.

"Ok.'' I went back to sleep.

At Kakashi's apartment...

"Mmm.'' The sleeping ninja was blinded by the morning sun. He yawned and rubbed his tired eyes. "Morning already? What time is it?"

Kakashi looked at the clock beside him.

9:35 am.

"Oh that's right I'm suppose to visit Teal today!" Kakashi reminded himself. "I better get ready.''

He hopped out of bed, showered, got dress, then made breakfast.

"Sure smells good.'' He sat down at the little table and began to chow down.

Then young Kakashi remembered somthing.

Flashback  
 _"I hate gussing games.'' I huffed._

 _"Come on.'' He encourage me. "Give it a try if guess right you win something.''_

 _"Now that you put it that way hmm 16?" I guessed._

 _"Nope try again.'' Kakashi said._

 _"Um 17?" I tried again._

 _"Nope.''_

 _"15?"_

 _"Nah uh!" He chuckled._

 _"Urgh I give up!" I throw my hands in the air._

 _"Ok ok I'll tell you.'' Kakashi ruffled my hair._

 _"I'm 14.''_

 _I was dumbfounded when heard my eyes were bugged out._

 _"You're 14?!_

 _"I know I look older.'' He scratch in the back off his head. "I get that alot.''_

 _"Yeah and you sound older too!" I blurted._

 _"Is that a bad thing?"_

 _"No way.'' I grinned "I think its kinda cool.''_

 _"Aw thanks and because you're tried you still win something.'' He smiled._

 _"Really?! Yay!" I cheered._

End of flashback

"Right, I forgot about that. Well I have some spare time, and since I don't have any missions today, I'll stop by the village to get Teal something." He smiled at the idea. "At least she won't be bored.''

After breakfast, Kakashi walked around the stores to see what I would like but he wasn't having any luck. "I should've asked her what she likes.'' He sweatdropped.

"Hey Kakashi!" A familar voice rang out.

Kakashi looked over his shoulder to see Might Guy running towards him.

"Ohayo Guy.'' Kakashi said to his rival.

"Kakashi! It's been awhile since I saw you in the village! How's it going my rival?"

"I"ve been good actually but I'm kinda in a hurry.'' Kakashi said.

"Oh where are you heading?" Guy raised an eyebrow.

"Um.'' Kakashi tried to hide his blush from Guy but he noticed.

"You're face is red.'' Guy laied a hand on Kakashi's forehead. "You're not burning, or running a fever, so why are you red?"  
"Uh well,'' Kakashi was cut off.

"You're seeing someone aren't you?" Guy elbowed slyly "Kakashi I didn't know feeling you had a thing with the ladies. So who's the lucky girl huh Kakashi who is it huh?"

"She's just a friend.'' The copy ninja huffed.

"Is that why you were browsing through those stores?" Guy asked slyly.

"How did you know?!" Kakashi's eyes bugged out.

"Inutuion.'' Guy simply replied.

"Look she's just a friend ok?" Kakashi started to get annoyed.

"Ok I just wanted to offer you my help.'' Guy said.

"Ok as long as you don't annoy me.''Kakashi glared. "Besides I could use some help."

"Alright!" Guy flashed the famous thumbs of his. "What is your 'friend's name?"

''Her name is Teal.'' Kakashi blushed.

"Ooh she sounds pretty!'' Guy grinned. "So do you even know what she likes?"

"That's the problem.'' Kakashi shrugged at Guy. "I don't know what she likes but I don't want to look like an idiot at the same time when I visit her.''

"Visit her?" Guy raised an eyebrow. "Does she live nearby somewhere in the village?"

"She's in the hospital." Kakashi replied. "That's where I'm visiting her.''

"I see... well do you know what girls like?" Guy asked.

"Um no?" Kakashi answered.

"You mean you don't know what girls like?!" Guy was horrified. "How could you not know what girls like?!''

"So what kind of cute things girls **do** like?" Kakashi changed the subject.

"It depends.'' Guy began to think and suggested. "How about getting her somthing simple like a stuff animal."

"Hmm.'' Kakashi thought about this idea.

During the time he and I chatted, he was asking alittle bit more about me. The usual kind of questions like what's my favorite color, what's my favorite food, etc.

Then it hit him. I do like wolves even though I can turn into one. So why not get me a stuffed wolf?

"Perfect!" Kakashi snapped his fingers.

"What?" Guy asked and Kakashi told his idea. "Not a bad idea. Let's see if they have it!"

And so our two heroic ninjas (except Guy cause he's really not the hero type just a goofball) were off on a mission to find the legendary wolf plush.


	5. Chapter 5

Blue Thunder Clash

Chapter 5

I woken up again this time at little later in the morning that was the best sleep I had in like ages. Maybe staying here in bed for two weeks isn't so bad.

Wrong!

Ok listen I don't mind sleeping in a comfy bed, but afterwhile it can get with capital of BOR and ING at the end. And what do you get when you put it together?

BORING! Exactly my friend.

On the other hand it might today might not be so bad since Kakashi was coming to visit.

"Question is when will Kakashi come? Oh well some breakfast will keep my mind off of him.'' My stomach growled.

I looked up to the sound of the door opening and Tsunade came in with a rolling cart with breakfast on the tray.

"Good morning Teal." The medical nin smile at me. "Glad to see you fully rested finally.''

"Good morning Tsuande sama," I smile back "Yeah sorry about that.''

"No worries. You must be hungry so here you go.'' She handed me breakfast. Pancakes and eggs.

"Mm this is so good!" I took a bite of my pancakes and took more bites. But when I get to the eggs, they taste so dry and rubbery it was hard to swallow.

"Oh yuck!" I spit it out right away. Death by rubbery eggs. Gross.

"Teal are you alright?!" Tsunade rush to my side so fast before you can say 911, she patted my back. "Oh here let get that.'' she took my tray and handed me a glass of water.

"I'm fine.'' I said, after I regain my normal breathing. "The eggs are just dry.''

"Are you sure you're alright?" Tsuande asked again.

"I'm still alive so I'm ok.'' I gave her the thumbs up.

"Good.'' Tsunade began my checkup.

"Ouch!" I yelped as she peeled off the banadage. Note to self never wax.

"Sorry sweetie.'' Tsunade carefully peeled the rest of the bandage off.

"Ugh.'' I srinched my nose and looked at the red and pink gash. Ok where's the eggs, now I rather puke up eggs than looking at the ugly wound on my side.

' _Why did I even look at it in the first place?'_ I mentally asked myslef. Then replied. ' _Blame curiousty that killed the cat now its gonna kill me.'_

"How does it look?" I follow my own advice finally and looked away. Tsunade replied. "It looks pretty healed up.''

"Yet ugly looking.'' I added and Tsuande agreed. "Yeah, I'm going to put some medicene on it so that way it won't be infected and the swelling will go down.''

She grabbed the medicene and squirted ointment on her palm. "Now Teal hold still.''

"Wait why?" Before I could say anything else, next thing you know...

"HOLY FREAKING AHHH!" I arched my back as soon as the medic nin applied the ointment on my side. It felt so cold it felt like a pile of snow dropped on me. Wait scratch that it felt more like an avanlanche.

Curiousity killed me twice today.

"Alright you're good to go.'' She place a new bandage on and left. "T-thanks.'' My teeth chattered and I swadle myself with the covers pulled tight around me, trying to keep warm.

"Kakashi where are you?"

...

The two ninjas went store to store and couldn't find the wolf stuff animal all over the vilage and still couldn't find it.

They decide to take a break and stood in front of a store.

"Dang it!" Kakashi kicked the dirt in frustration.

"Dude calm down." Guy said "We still got more stores to look.''

"We went through all the stores!" Kakashi glared at Guy. "Not one store had what I looking for!" He hung his head and sighed. "I'm such a terrible friend. I don't know what to do.''

Guy looked at Kakashi and then turned around at the store behind them.

This one was new.

This one they havn't even checked.

This could be it!

"Dude look!" Guy grabbed Kakashi's shoulders and turned him around. "We haven't checked **all** the stores." Kakashi looked and back at Guy. Immediatly they went in.

They looked around and found a bin with stuff animals. But Kakashi found was a little black dog with small ears attached to it.

"Sorry Kakashi at least we tried.'' Guy tried to see the bright side.

Before Kakashi could protest, he looked back at the little black dog. He notice that it did have some wolfish in it. Then he had an idea.

"Nah its perfect!'' He exclaimed and went to the front counter leaving Guy confused.

A lady was behind the counter organzing some books.

"Why hello young man! What can I do for you?" She greeted Kakashi.

"Um I would like to buy this for a friend of mine.'' Kakashi showed the lady the little black dog.

"Oh what cute little black dog!" She examined.

"Yeah it sure is.'' Kakashi nodded.

"Oh yes this poor little fella is always on the bottom.'' The lady pointed at the bin and sighed. "Its quite a shame that no one can see how something different like this can bring a smile on someone's face no matter how different it looks.''

The lady look back at Kakashi and smiled.  
"Is there anything else I can do for you young man?"

"Well you see,'' Kakashi explained his situation. He scratched behind his head. "I hope that's not too much trouble.''

"Oh no it's no trouble at all!" The lady laughed while waving her hand. "I'll give this to you for free but only if you and your friend over there can help me organize this place. Do we have a deal?"

Kakashi nod his head. "Yes ma'am.''

So Kakashi and Guy helped organize the store. Sweeping and putting things on shelves.

Meanwhile the lady dettached, stood the ears of the little dog up and sewed both ontop of the dogs head.

Finally Kakashi and Guy stacked the last box. "You're done just in time come have a looksie.'' The lady showed them the little dog now a little wof with the ears stood up perfectly.  
"Wow.'' Guy and Kakashi said.

"You boys did a mighty fine job cleaning up this place thank you so much.'' The lady looked around then to Kakashi . "Well my dear, as deal is a deal," She handed him the stuffed wolf. "You make sure you give this to your friend. I'm sure she'll love it. Take good care it.''

"Thank you and I will.'' Kakashi bowed and walked out with Guy.

"Well we did it! We found it!" Guy cheered.

"Yeah, I couldn't done it without you." Kakashi thanked his friend. "Thank you Guy I would've lost my mind without you're help.''

"Hey just because you're my rival after all doesn't mean I can't help my rival out.'' Guy grinned. "Right.'' Kakashi said "I'll see you around.''

"Same here!" Guy said and they parted ways.

...

Kakashi finally made it to the hospital and checked in. He found my room and knocked.

"Teal?" No reply He opened it and saw I was taking a nap. Quietly he closed the door behind him and walked up to me.

Kakashi sat down beside the hospital bed.

'She looks so peaceful.' He thought. Then noticed a stray strand of hair covering my eye. He put it behind my ear.

I felt it and slowly opened my eyes.

"Hmm?" I yawned and saw Kakashi. "Shi kun! You're here!"

"Hey Teal.'' He said. "Sorry that if I disturb you.''

"No its fine.'' I smiled. "You woken me up just in time.''

"Oh good.'' Kakshi smile back. "I brought you something.'' And he showed me the stuffed animal. "Aw Shi kun I love it!" I hugged the black wolf tightly then hugged Kakashi. "Thank you, you're so thoughtful!"

"Glad you like it.'' He returned the embrace. We pulled away. "How are you feeling?"

"Ugh you don't want to know.'' I said.

"Is it that bad?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes but other than that its healed so far.'' I shrugged. "Tsunade did change the bandage this morning, which was the worst part.''

"How come?" He cocked his head sideways. After I told him what happened he laughed.

"Its not funny Kakashi!" I protested.

"You're right, you're right.'' Kakashi nod his head. "It was hilarous!" He grinned.

"Kakashi.'' I groaned. "As soon as my side is all healed up I'm gonna kill you." I smirked.

"We'll see about that.'' Kakashi smirked back.

As the days had come and gone, Kakashi kept visiting me everyday. Even when he returned from missions, he would still visit and keep me company.

Tsunade got me started with physical therapy since my side was nearly 100% healed. It was better than staying in bed all day.

The week was coming to end. One day Tsunade came in with a huge grin on her face that she glowed when she smiled like that.

"Teal guess what I have big new.'' She said.

"Really what is it?" I started to get excited.

"Since you're doing so well and so patient while you're recovering," Tsunade said. "how about you and I walk around the village that way you can get an idea how things run here. What ya say?"

"Yes! Yes! Double YES!" I jumped and down excited like a little kid.

"Alright.'' Tsunade chuckled at my reaction. "But let's get you washed up first and get ready k?"

"Ok thank you Tsuande sama!" I smiled and the medic nin helped me off the bed, then helped me with my bath.

Tsunade had to step out for a minute to get me a fresh pair of clothes and came back.

"It's not much but while were in the village we can get you some new clothes if you want.'' She said and help adjusted my kimono. "That be great.'' I smile while watching her brush my hair.

"Now let's see here,'' Tsunade grabbed the sissors and gave cuted my hair up to my shoulders. "You like it?"

I gasp seeing the my reflection staring back at me. I touched the soft ends. My fingers ran through my hair like butter. Not one a single tangle knot.

"I love it thank u.'' I hugged Tsunade. "Anything for you sweetie.'' She ruffled my hair, returning the hug.

About several minutes later we headed out.

Tsunade held my hand so that way I wouldn't get lost since it usually gets crowded. As we walked around and Tsuande showing me places, I was amazed how huge and great the village was at the same time.

Everyone looked friendly. I guess Sobo chan was right about the village.

We stopped in front of a clothing store.

"Come on Teal.'' Tsunade said. "Coming!" I followed her inside.

Inside the store was a sea of cloths all kinds. Kimonos with every color of the rainbow in one section and other clothes in the other each with a different style.

"Can I look around?" I asked Tsunade and she allowed me to have a look around.

I came back with some outfits I liked and showed them to Tsunade, who thought they looked adorable and cool at the same time.

After she paied them, I gotten a total of several shirts that mainly were blue, purple, grey and black colors, 4 pair of dark and light pants with pockets, and two hoodies.

Next we went to the acessory store and I gotten jewlery and cute headbands too with Tsunade's help. My favorite ones were the blue and indigo.

It was lunchtime and Tsunade took me to a ramen noodle shop called Ramen Ichiraku where they served the best ramen.

"Wow today was awesome!" I said as I sat on the stool next to Tsunade. "I had so much fun!"

"Well a girl can never have too many clothes.'' Tsunade smiled.

"I agree.'' I smile.

"Nice seeing you two ladies out here.'' A familar voice said. I turn and saw Kakashi. "Yo.''

"Kakashi!" I was so surpirse to see him that I jumped off from my seat and almost glomped poor Kakashi. But lucky he was strong enough before that could happen.

"Ah Tealie chan! Nice to see you back on your feet." Kakashi patted my head and notice my new haircut. "Wait is that really you Teal?"

"Of course its me silly.'' I stuck my tongue out and twirled. "How do I look?"

"You look very nice.'' Kakashi commented. "Especially your hair, I like it how it really suits you. It shows your cheerful side.''

"Aw thank you!" I giggled. "So Kakashi what brings you out here?"

"I just gotten back from another mission and this is where I usually eat lunch.'' Kakashi's stomach growled. "Speaking of which.'' He laughed.

"Since you're here want to join us?" I offered. "Sure I would be happy to!" Kakashi smile with one eye close and sat beside me."You're so kind thanks Teal.''

"Hey what are friends for.'' I shrugged.  
Kakashi ordered his first; salt-broiled saury and miso soup with eggplant.

"That looks good.'' I said as Kakashi's plate was set in front him. "It is. You should try some.'' Kakashi suggested and I decided to try it.

"Here you go enjoy!'' Teuchi, the head of the shop, handed me the same dish as Kakashi's. Then I began to taste it.

"How is it?" Teuchi asked.

"Mm! This is delicous!" My eyes lit up. "Yummy so good I can't even talk.'' I said with my mouthful. Teuchi, Tsunade and Kakashi laughed as I chowed down more.

Finally we were full.

"Wow that was great! Thank you Mr. Teuchi.'' I bowed my head.

"Oh you're very welcome. I'm glad you liked it come back again soon!" The chief waved goodbye to the three of us as we left.

"Wow today was the best day ever!" I announced and sighed. "A awesome shopping trip, then having an awesome lunch, can today get any better than this?"

Kakashi smile and blush at the same time seeing how happy I was. Tsunade notice and made a mental note to herself.

It was getting close to late afternooon.

"Teal its getting late we need to head back now.'' Tsunade said.

"But Tsunade." I moaned. I didn't want today to end so quickly.

"Teal." Tsuande crossed her arms.

"Ok fine." I sighed and turn to Kakashi. "I gotta go now but I'll see you later?"

Kakashi looked at Tsunade who winked at him while my back was turn. "Actually I'm coming with you.'' He said.

"Really? Why?" I was confuse usually this is the time when Kakashi goes home. He looked back at Tsunade. This time I followed his gaze. "What's going on?"

"Come with us.'' Kakashi grabbed my hand and we followed Tsuande. "What's you guys up to?" I asked. Kakashi simply said "You'll see."

We finally arrived at the hospital. But instead of my room, we were in Tsunade office and she locked the door behind her.

"Have a seat.'' She offered.

Me and Kakashi sat beside each other.

"Ok seriously can you guys tell me now?" I impatiently asked. The suspense was killing me.

"I don't know.'' Kakashi turn to Tsunade, smirking. "Should we tell her?"

"I don't know should we?" Tsunade smirked back. "Do you think she can handle it?"

"Handle what?" I gripping the edge of my seat so tight my hands turned red.

"If you can handle by me telling you that I'm discharging you a week early.'' Tsunade grinned.

"What?!" I was so shocked I could've had a heartattack. "When did this happen? I thought I was suppose to stay for two weeks?"

"I know but its because you made great progress with your recovery plus your wound is healing faster than I'd expected." Tsunade explained. "However you're aren't 100% yet, so that why I have arrange someone who can look after you live with while you take it easy for awhile.''

"Oh ok." I said "Just one question, who is this person I'm going to be living with?"

"Me!"

I swirved my head to Kakakshi when he said that. "Kakashi?" His smile gave me the answer.

"Really?" I felt tears forming in my eyes and looked at my friend. "Kakashi you better not be joking with me.''

"I'm not joking Tealie.'' Kakashi smiled. "I'm telling the truth.'' I realize he was.

"Shi kun...you,'' I started to cry and was lost for words.

"What do you say?'' Kakashi asked. I blush when he wiped my tears. Then I started to remember and realize how caring Kakashi was, when he rescued me, to when we became friends. _'Besides I have no where else to go.'_ I couldn't hold back a grin.

"Ok!" I grinned yet still crying. Hearing that, Kakashi immediatly embrace me, catching me off guard. But I returned the favor.

"Shi kun arigatou.'' I buried my face into his chest and repeated. "You're the bestest friend I can ever had!" "Teal..." Kakashi smile and held me.

We pulled away and looked at Tsunade, who was crying after that dramatic yet touching moment.

"Tsunade sama are you crying?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh no I'm just having my allergys that's all.'' Tsuande quickly replied.

Kakashi and I exchange the "yeah right" look.

The medic nin wiped her watery eyes from her "allergys.'' "Now before I discharge you. There's a few things I need to discuss over with you."

"Ok like what?" I asked.

"First I need to put a animal ninjitsu seal on you so that way non one suspects to see you as a wolf. Only I can undo the seal once you start your ninjitsu training and once I see how your training progress is overtime. "

"Ok.'' I said and Tusnade perform the Animal Transformation Seal jitsu on me. Which means I can't no longer turn into my wolf form for who knows how long.

"The next thing is although I could've send you to the Ninja Acadamy, but I think it'll be best if Kakashi as well as I give you private training sessions." Tsunade continued.

"That sounds great!" I said.

"But I want you to take your training seriously.'' The Lady Hokage sternly said. "Understand?"

"Yes ma'am.'' I gulped. ' _Dang she's really scary when she looks like that._ '

"Good, Miss Teal you're free to go.'' Tsunade smiled. "Thank you for everything.'' I bowed to her. "You're very welcome.'' Tsunade ruffled my hair. "Now Kakashi you take good care of her. She's now in your hands.''

"I will Lady Tsunade.'' Kakashi said "You have my word.'' They exchange bows and Tsunade dismissed us.

I gotten my the last of my things and met Kakashi outside.

"Got everything?" He asked and took my bag for me. "Yup I'm ready.'' I said. "Just one question. How are we going to get to your place?"

"Like this.'' Kakashi picked me up bridal style and next thing you know I was freaking out cause we were jumping from roof to roof.

"Kakashi! You're going too fast slow down!" I yelled. We skidded to a stop.

"You idiot! You scared the shit out of me!" I whacked him on the head. "Ouch!" Kakashi cried. "Ok I probably deserved that.''

"You think?" I crossed my arms.

"When you become a ninja this is one of the things you're gonna have to get use to.'' Kakashi explained. "I shouldn't surprise you like that I'm sorry.''

"It's ok its just...I have a fear of heights." I admitted. "I should've probably told you that.''

"I guess we're both guilty.'' Kakashi joked and we laugh. "Look there's nothing to be scared of, overcoming fear is what makes ninjas even more stronger. Just pretend we're flying.''

"Flying?" I asked.

"Yeah if you do get scared just look at me.'' Kakashi said. "Ok.'' I said. "Ready?" He asked. I nod and we continued our way towards our destination.

I was starting to get scared again but I remembered to look at Kakashi and I did.

The way he was so focused, looking straight ahead capitvated me. The way his grey locks swayed to the side against the wind made me feel relaxed.

I dared myself to look down at the village and Kakashi was right. It did look like we were flying as I watched the villagers from below.

Kakashi peered at me from the corner of his eye. Seeing a smile on my face made him smile too under the mask. That smile reminded him of Rin.

 _'She even looks like her.'_

...

Finally we arrive at the apartment complex.

"Here we are.'' Kakashi announced and landed in front of his door.

Kakashi took out his apartment key and let me in. "Welcome to my humble home.'' I entered and he turned on the light switch.

"Wow.'' I was amazed to see how huge the place looked. "

We took our shoes off. "Make yourself comfy and I'll get tea ready.''

"Thanks.'' I sat on the sofa and looked around. The walls were white and there was some cupboards with a sliver kunai inside. A small coffee table and other furniture.

"You have a nice home by the way.'' I called out.

"Oh thank you! I'll be there in a miniute.'' Kakashi said.

"Ok.'' I said.

A few minutes later Kakashi came back and sat beside. "For you.'' He handed me a cup. "Thanks.'' I sipped my tea. "You must be lucky to live in a apartment like this.''

"I guess but it can get pretty boring after a while.'' Kakashi added.

I didn't want to ask about his personal life but since we're going to be living under the same roof, might as well get to know each other.

"Do you get lonely sometimes?" I started.

"Yes." He mumbled. "I've been alone all my life. I've lost my parents and two really close friends.''

My eyes grew soft and I touched his hand. "What happen?" Kakashi didn't say anything. He was in deep thought. "I'm sorry I shouldn't ask about your past. Its really none of my business.'' I looked down. "Teal...'' Kakashi lifted my chin, making me look at him. "It was just hard for me but I don't mind telling you. And I want to let you can always ask me, and tell me anything. I'm not that kind of person who will judge you ok?"

"Ok.'' I was still feeling guilty.

Kakashi chuckled. "Besides since we're going to be living under the same roof, we might as well get to know each other!"

"I was thinking the same thing.'' I giggled.

So we took turns telling each other our past and after words we were good.

"Can you show me around?" I asked.

"Oh right I forgot!" Kakashi smile and gave me the tour of the apartment until we came up to a close door.

"What's this room?" I asked and my eyes were covered by a blindfold. "Hey Kakashi I can't see!''

"Hold on .'' Kakashi opened the door and told me to go inside.

"Now what?" I said and he flipped the swtich. "Okay open your eyes.''

I removed the blindfold and I was dumbfounded. The room was painted with a soft blue that looked almost white. In the left corner was a bed and other furniture.

Wait this furniture looks familar.

"Shi kun where did you get this furniture?" I turn to him.

"It was from your old house.'' Kakashi replied.

"You mean you brought my furiture from Sobo chan's here?" I gasped.

"Yeah I wanted to you to welcome you in way where you'll be comfertable when you arrived." Kakashi explained. "I'm sure your grandmother would be happy to see your stuff here too. That way you can feel like she's here.''

"Omg Kakashi! I hugged him tight. "That's very thoughtful of you, thank u.''

"You're welcome.'' Kakashi patted my head. ''I'm glad you like it.''

Since that day I knew deep down as I climbed into my bed I was finally home ready to begin my new life.


	6. Chapter 6

Blue Thunder Clash

Chapter 6

Teal P.O.V:

Its been six years since that day I came to live in the village.

Over these past years I've been taking private training lessons from Tsuande and Kakashi.

The first task was how to control my chakra by climbing trees. Kakashi told me that this was a diffcult thing even a skilled ninja like him was a hard thing to do.

But after several failed attempts and landing on my butt so many times, I finally managed to control my chakra.

One day I asked Kakashi if I'll ever get a headband like his.

"Do you think maybe I'll get one tomorrow?" I asked. "I mean I've become much stronger than before since I finally know how to control my chakra.''

"Not quite.'' Kakashi sighed.

"Huh? What do you mean Kakashi?" I raised an eyebrow.

"What I mean is you're not ready yet to earn this headband yet.'' Kakashi replied.

"But I've improved so much!" I complained.

"Yes but it takes more than just controlling chakra.'' Kakashi sighed.

"It does?" I asked.

Kakashi nod his head. "You're doing excellent in your training with Lady Tsunade, but you still have a lot more to learn.''

I let a breath of frustration "Sounds like alot of hardwork to me. No body said training was going to be this difficult.'' I leaned against the bark and place my head behind my head.

Kakashi rubbed his forhead. "If you thought training was going to be this easy as riding a bike then you're sadly mistaken.''

"Sheesh Kakashi no need to get all grumpy.'' I rolled my eyes.

"Teal.'' Kakashi's frowned. "Just because you and I are friends doesn't mean I can't be a stern teacher too. You need to start taking this kind of training seriously cause once you start taking on missions you're life is on the line 100%.''

The streness in his voice got my attention.

 _"Kakashi's right, all I've been doing is sitting around telling jokes and he's thinking I'm not taking this training seriously,"_ I thought. _"When I'm training with Lady Tsunade I know better to not even slack one second otherwise she'll have me doing the excercises 10,000 times all over!"_

 _"Then again when I'm training with Kakashi it's totally different cause I thought he would cut me some slack just because we're friends but I was wrong. ''_ Kakashi saw the guilty expression on my face. "Maybe we should call it a day.''

I stopped him. "No wait!''

The copy nin looked over his shoulder at me.

"You're right Shi kun... just because we're friends doesn't mean I can just sit around and slack off." I looked at him with a determined look much to his surprise. "So from this day forword I, Teal Okami, will no longer slack and become the strongest kunochi this village has ever seen.''

"Teal chan.'' Kakashi was surpised how confident I sounded. It felt like yesterday when I was a scared little girl now seeing a whole different side of me.

"And by earning the headband will prove much stronger you've become.'' Kakashi patted my head.

Since that day, I had become much stronger than before. After training sessions, I would go to the library to study more about the ninjitsu arts then practice day and night just to get it right.

I showed Kakashi one of my jitsu moves I've been practicing called Lighting Release: Lighting Ball.

After I performed the hand signs, a small amount of electricity formed in a shape of a ball.

 _Sizz, sizz, crack!_

I close my to increase my chakra enough to make the ball bigger. Then send it flying at a scarecrow dummy, the electric ball made contact with the dummy.

Boom!

The electric ball bursted with explosion and the dummy was no more.

I turned around to see Kakashi clapping with a smile on his face.

"That was an amazing Lighting Release move Teal I'm so proud of you!" He said.

"Thanks!" I grinned with pride.

Six years later the village was its usual busy self, not much has changed on a few notes. One I finally made some new friends, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Ayame.

Tenten and Sakura are my two closest best friends. Mostly Tenten cause she and I share the same dream of becoming strong kunochi.

With Sakura, she can be very scary yet funny when she's angry especially at Naruto. But she's someone I can talk to whenever I need advice.

Sometimes Sakura would get me to try new girly things which I'm not really fond of but she tends to find cute things. To my surprise I find it very cute on me.

So we have our familar grey haired ninja was at Ramen Ichiraku waiting for a certain someone.

"Mm I wonder if she knows her way just by jumping from roof to roof.'' Kakashi pulled out his book. "I suppose I can catch up on my reading while I'm waiting.''

"Woohoo!" I glided over a incoming roof and continued my way. "Alright gotta meet Kakashi and of course beat my roof leaping record.''

Within 10 minutes the sight of the ramen shop caught my eye. "Heh full speed ahead.'' I smirked and added more chakra to my feet to gain more speed.

"Hmm interesting.'' Kakashi continued reading.

"Oh Kakashi nice to see you!" A female voice chriped.

"Mm?" Kakashi looked over his shoulder. "Oh Ayame nice to see you, how you been?"

"I've been good business has been busy as usual.'' Ayame smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm good thank you.'' Kakashi smiled back.

"That's good.'' Ayame said. "How's Teal been doing lately?"

"She's doing fine after settling in the village.'' Kakashi said.

"That's right she's living with you right?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah..." He scratched behind his head. "You see Teal doesn't really have any family or realtives so I took her under my wing.''

"Aw how kind of you!" Ayame said.

"Heh well we've been friends for a long time.'' Kakashi chuckled. "I couldn't leave her to some stranger, I'm practically the only known person she knew.''

"I see.'' Ayame nodded.

They looked up at the sound of someone running on the roof tops.

"I wonder who that could be?" Ayame said.

"I think I know who.'' Kakashi said.

I jumped from the roof, backflipped. Landed perfect on my toes in front of the ramen shop.

"Guess who's here the one and only!" I said, cheerfully.

"Ah Teal just in time.'' Kakashi said as I sat down next to him.

"Hi Teal!" Ayame grinned.

"Wassup Ayame how you been?'' I grin back.

"Oh you know the usual.'' Ayame waved her hand. "I've been working so hard my arms might just fall off.''

She and I laughed and Kakashi coughed slightly. "Sorry to intruppet your girl talk but I'm right here.''

"Sorry Shi kun didn't mean to you leave you out in the blue.'' I joked.

"Yeah sorry.'' Ayame said.

"So how did I do? Did I beat my time from last week?" I asked.

"Let's see.'' Kakashi checked the stopwatch. "Looks like you beatened your last week's time by 2 minutes and 40 seconds."

"Yes finally!" I fisted the air in trumph.

"And here's your reward for your hard work.'' Kakashi pulled out a fresh baked cookie he got from the bakery earlier.

"Ooh!" My eyes lit up like a little child would at the sweet treat.

"Thank you Kakashi!" I smiled cheesy at Kakashi happily.

Kakashi blushed. " _She looks so cute the way she smiles like that. Wait am I?"_

"Hey Kakashi are you ok?" I waved my hand in front of his face.

"Huh what?" Kakashi snapped back from his thoughts.

"Yo Kakashi you alright?" He hesitated when I lean close to his face. "Hmm you look pale but you don't look sick.''

"Oh I'm fine.'' Kakashi replied quickly.

"You sure?" I asked.

Kakashi laied a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sure.''

"Ok." I sat back in my seat. "By the way I'm going to hang with the girls at Sakura's place so I'll be home alittle late.''

"Just be careful on your way home when you leave k Tealie chan?" Kakashi patted my head.

"Yes father." I said sarcastically.

"I'm just looking out for you, wouldn't want anything to happen to you.'' Kakashi teased back.

"Oh shut up.'' I giggled and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Well I have to go and pick up some errands for dinner.'' Kakashi got up and looked at the two girls. "See you later.''

Poof he was gone.

"I guess its just the two of us.'' I smiled turning back to Ayame.

"Say Teal can I ask you something?" Ayame asked.

"Sure what is it?" I propped on my elbow, waiting for Ayame to continue.


End file.
